The Lie
by LittleWolfLouise
Summary: Hayley has just married Jackson but makes a shocking discovery. Her world falls apart. #Haylijah Drabble


**This drabble is for the Bri100 who suggested I write more #haylijah stories. It doesn't stick to the TV show but hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the Originals or any of the characters only the story is mine and no infringement is intended

* * *

 **The Lie**

It was her wedding night and Hayley was sitting there absolutely devastated. The pack had got what they wanted and now had her abilities, changing to wolf at will, and she was truly happy for them. They could protect her daughter from harm now. The conversation she had just heard, however, made her realise she had been duped. After Elijah told her he was moving out to across the river she was so upset that she went and sat in the bathroom, knowing that no-one would follow her there. She was having a little cry when she heard two voices, Jackson's and Oliver's.

"So you did it man" Oliver chimed.

"Yes and icing on the cake that Elijah is moving out. **Now** he won't be able to influence Hayley. I told him I could beat him up as much as I wanted but if he so much as hurt me she would never forgive him."

Oliver laughed "Perfect"

"I have her wrapped round my little finger and if any vampires upset us now, with these new abilities, we can rip them to shreds. We will now begin to regain power over New Orleans"

"Keep her isolated and focussed on her brat and things will be fine. You could **always** charm the ladies Jackson" said Oliver admiringly.

"Well Hayley is easy on the eye but I will still make time for my Rosalea. I just have to go to the bayou and **train** my pack from time to time." They both laughed and went out of the room.

Shocked Hayley sat there not sure what to do. She had totally believed Jackson when he whispered his words of love to her. Because of that she had doubted Elijah's love but now could see he was far the better man. Anger built up inside her. If she told Klaus he would kill Jackson, without hesitation. Then the pack would declare war on Vampires and her daughter would be in the middle of it. Klaus always seemed to have this ability to sense things. Although she thought he was being paranoid at the time Hayley now acknowledged Klaus was right all along. Jackson did marry her to gain more power for his pack. He had softened her up with protestations of love and like a fool she had fallen for it. That childhood betrothal Jackson spoke of - was that even true she wondered? There was **one** person she could discuss this with, but he had just left the compound after she had shattered his heart by marrying Jackson. She had noticed the young attractive vamp Gia looking adoringly at Elijah and she couldn't blame him if he sought consolation with her. She made up her mind she had to speak to Elijah and soon, if it wasn't already too late to salvage their love.

Cautiously she made her way out of the bathroom and went into Hope's bedroom and gazed down at her beautiful daughter. Her senses told her Jackson had just come into the room but she didn't turn round. He placed his hands on her shoulders and she shuddered in disgust, but he took it as excitement from his touch. Kissing her neck he said

"Maybe we should go to bed now and consummate our marriage." Like hell she thought!

"Oh Jackson I am too tired it has been a long day, I am sure you understand." she replied but still didn't turn round

A look of irritation flitted across his face "Well I guess I'll go down to the bayou and see if they are doing ok. I will leave you with Hope and maybe back tomorrow"

"Yes that's fine" she tried to hide the relief she felt but didn't quite succeed, so without kissing her he strode out more than a little annoyed. He was determined to bed her sooner than later but in the meantime he had a nice little wolf at the bayou who completely worshipped him.

Hayley quickly packed some things, hoping she could stay with Elijah overnight. Klaus would relish looking after his daughter. She made her way to his room and as she reached the door Klaus, smelling her scent, called out "Come in Hayley"

"Can you look after Hope, I need to go out."

He looked her up and down, smiling slyly said "Trouble in paradise so soon?"

She scowled. "Will you or not?"

"Need you ask – she is my daughter too!" he stated flatly. Then he smirked. "Tell Elijah to come home, where he belongs, with family."

She blushed furiously. "Klaus" she started to say, but he stopped her with "My lips are sealed," and gave her his address. The sooner that marriage floundered, the better. He hated Jackson and he was pretty sure Elijah loathed him even more. Unfortunately his brother was far too noble for his own good and had forbidden Klaus to kill Jackson, **if** he made Hayley happy. Well it looked like that wasn't going to happen. You can't fight love and those two had a real connection. He thought sadly about Cami and how he had left it too late for them.

Klaus's offering of silence was the best Hayley could hope for, so she made her way over to where Elijah had just moved.

She knocked on his door impatiently. Eventually he answered the door in just track suit bottoms, his hair damp and dishevelled. "Sorry I was in the…." he stopped "Hayley?" They just stared at one another. He couldn't believe she was here and she couldn't take her eyes off his body.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" "Hayley you shouldn't be here" they both said at the same time. Then he reluctantly said "Come in."

Hayley couldn't hold the tears back any longer. Between the sobbing she told him of the conversation she had overheard. He wasn't surprised, but kept his distance.

"Did you know?" she demanded dabbing at her eyes with one of his handkerchiefs.

He paced back and forth. "It was difficult Hayley. You wanted the marriage and yes he did taunt me. I assumed that it was out of jealousy. I had to put your wishes and Hope's wellbeing first. So I said nothing and made myself scarce after your marriage. As for Rosalea I had no idea."

"So what can we do?" Hayley asked

"I can do nothing Hayley and I guess you will have to go back to your husband and try and catch him out or confront him and go for an annulment."

She stared at him in shock. Always he had been there for her in the past, why not now? Had she finally killed his love for her? He took her hands.

"Hayley listen to me. What do you think people are going to say if I interfere? They won't believe that conversation you overheard or maybe even care. It could start a war. Think of your daughter. If he hurt you physically I would kill him in a heartbeat, but I won't do it to get back in your bed. Something like that would eat away at what we share. I will always love you, know that. For now, this is how it has to be." He kissed her gently but he wouldn't taint their love by taking it further. Time was on their side as Jackson's lifetime was nothing but a speck in a 1000 years. "Go now, I will speak to you every day but be careful, my love. Your best bet is to go for divorce, get some proof he is being unfaithful."

She knew he was right but sometimes she wished he was more reckless, she needed him so much. He was looking so hot tonight in just those track suit bottoms and she really wanted to sleep with him. She remembered how good it was between them before she married. Just thinking about it turned her on. But he wasn't called the noble original for nothing and that was one of the things she loved about him.

Resigned, she reluctantly left. On the way out she saw Marcel, and he gave her a little knowing look. "Couldn't stay away huh!"

"It's not like that Marcel."

He looked at her disbelievingly "It's none of my business Hayley." She decided to confide in him and told him what happened. "Well Elijah is right, he cannot do anything and he has given you good advice. Everyone knows he is in love with you and that ties his hands."

Frustrated she saw the sense in that and went home dejectedly. Marcel's mind was busy however. He wasn't going to allow some jumped up Alpha to take control over the French Quarter or kill his vampires, so he needed to do some planning. He got Josh to talk to his boyfriend, the wolf Aiden. He fired him up about Jackson's lack of leadership also warning him about Oliver having too much influence over him. In the next few months the pack became unsettled and quarrelsome with others, who were jostling for power. They all loved Hayley and knew she gave up her vampire lover so that she could pass on her abilities to them by marrying their Alpha. They also knew Jackson was conducting an affair with Rosalea and disapproved. It wasn't honourable or right towards their Queen who had sacrificed her own happiness for them.

Hayley was deeply depressed, Jackson was pressing her to sleep with him and she was making one excuse after another to avoid it. He started spending more and more time at the bayou and six months into their marriage she got the news that he had been killed there. Apparently one of the pack had challenged his leadership, mainly because he was getting drunk and partying too much. They fought it out and Jackson was killed so the victor became the Alpha. That was the pack's rules, all had a right to confront the Alpha if they felt he wasn't doing his best in leading the pack.

Hayley, as widow, attended the funeral and set light to his body, which then floated away on the water. Then she acknowledged the new Alpha and gave up her right to leadership. Oliver was giving her murderous looks though and tried to start up trouble but none of the wolves took any notice as they all knew he had a deep hatred for Hayley and had encouraged Jackson on his bad behaviour. After a discussion the pack decided to expel Oliver and he was forced to leave the area.

A couple of months after Jackson's death Elijah returned home. One evening when she was sitting in her bedroom he tapped on her door

"Hayley" he said softly. She got up and ran to him and kissed him passionately and he picked her up carrying her to the bed where they both undressed and made feverish love. After, she looked at him saying

"You know I never slept with him Elijah, I couldn't bring myself to"

"Shush! Let it just be **us** for now, we have been apart so long." He drew her close and this time they made love more slowly, taking their time to feel and touch, moving in unison until they both came in an explosion of sensations. Sated they lay there and drifted into sleep.

The next day they both had the glow of love about them, looking happier than they had for months. They found it hard to keep their hands off one another with looks and touching. Klaus was amused but pleased that at last they were together and gave them his blessing. It would be good for his daughter, he thought, for the family to be so united. Always and Forever.


End file.
